


Iwaizumi: Hacked

by Maiuzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, lmao that kinda spoils it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuzan/pseuds/Maiuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa breaks into Iwaizumi's phone, a surprise awaits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwaizumi: Hacked

**Author's Note:**

> For my bro, congrats on getting that scholarship ;)

“I’ll take a quick shower, try not to break anything.” Iwaizumi drops his bag on the floor and leaves the room.

“I’m glad you have so much faith in me Iwa-chan!” Tooru calls after him when plops down on Iwaizumi’s bed, unzipping his jacket.

As soon as Iwaizumi closes the door behind him, Tooru takes action. This was a rare opportunity. He snatches Iwaizumi’s phone from his jacket’s pocket.

Earlier that day, Hanamaki had informed him that Iwaizumi still had a picture of Oikawa drooling all over his pillow from last training camp.

He must delete the picture. What if the girls in his fanclub saw it. Okay, they might think it’s cute, since it’s Tooru, but still!

‘Enter Passcode’

Shit. He hadn’t even thought of this possibility of Iwaizuimi having a passcode on his phone.

Quickly, he tries all sorts of combinations he can think of. Iwaizuimi’s birthday, his birthyear, four times four, which is his jersey number.

Time is running out because Iwaizumi _does_ take quick showers. Tooru is getting desperate now, and in his last effort, he types in his own birthday, 20th of July.

2-0-0-7

The phone unlocks.

Either his heart is beating extremely fast, or it stopped beating at all. He can’t even feel the difference. It’s not so much the shock of his own birthday being Iwaizumi’s password, it’s more the fact that as soon as the phone unlocks, his own face greets him.

Iwaizumi had taken the picture on New Year’s Day, when they visited the shrine with both of their families. He wandered off with Iwaizumi that day, to enjoy the scenery without their parents’ loud chatting. Tooru remembered when Iwaizumi had snapped the picture, how he was mumbling something about taking a picture of a tree and how Oikawa was in the way.

Tooru admired the picture some more. He looked really handsome in it. He was wearing his favourite winter coat, which was slightly too thin for New Year’s weather. The day after he had gotten a cold, which Iwaizumi claimed to be Tooru’s own stupid fault.

What does it all mean? Could Iwaizumi actually like Tooru? ‘No that doesn’t add up.’ Tooru thinks. They’ve been around each other for so long, he should have noticed if Iwaizumi liked him. Sure, he was often kind and gentle with him, but more often he was angry and annoyed.

However, why else would someone have their best friend’s picture set as a background?

Tooru feels himself starting to sweat.

The door opens and Iwaizumi walks into the room in only his sweat pants and a towel around his neck.

“Do you like me?” The words escape from his lips before he can reconsider them.

“Oikawa, what the fuck?” Iwaizumi looks at him as if he’s just told him a bad joke, but then he looks down at Tooru’s hand and he sees his phone, unlocked.

“Oh… shit.” Iwaizumi start rubbing his hair with his towel, even though his hair is no longer dripping.

“Is it true? It’s true right? Why else would you use my birthday as your password?” Tooru tightens his grip on Iwaizumi’s phone. He needs an answer from him. He needs to know if it’s true, because if it is…

“It’s so that I don't forget the date.” Iwaizumi mumbles behind his towel. Tooru tries to get a good look at his face, but Iwaizumi is doing a great job of hiding it.

“That’s not true, Iwa-chan, you never forget my birthday.” Iwaizumi always pretends he does, but shows up at his door with multiple presents at the end of the day.

Iwaizumi turns to walk to his dresser, and rummages in a drawer, probably looking for a shirt. “What if it _was_ true? What would you do?” He asks after a short moment of silence between them.

Before Tooru even realizes what he’s doing, he’s up on his feet. With a few steps he’s across the room, already hugging Iwaizumi’s tense back.

“Oi, get off me.” Iwaizumi grumbles, yet he makes no effort to shake Tooru off.

“Iwa-chan…” Tooru presses his face into Iwaizumi’s neck, which is still a bit damp from his shower. “I had no idea you felt that way.”

“Well, you know now.” Iwaizumi says, staring into the drawer he was previously searching through.

“You like me.” Tooru says. It doesn't feel real yet, too good to be true.

“Yeah, we kind of established that.” Tooru can see the redness of Iwaizumi’s cheeks as he speaks.

“You like me!” Tooru figures that saying it a few more times will make it sink in that Iwaizumi is in fact, in love with him.

“Shut up dumbass, is it that much fun to embarrass me?!” At this, Iwaizumi shakes him of off his shoulders, closing the drawer in front of him with a blow.

Tooru is stunned that Iwaizumi’s outbursts can still take him by surprise. He decides that it's time to open up to his best friend.

“Iwa-chan, look at me.” However, Iwaizumi only raises his shoulders higher, tenser than Tooru has ever seen him.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, turn around and face me, because I have something very important to say.” At this, Iwaizumi finally turns, albeit purposely slow.

Tooru takes a deep breath. When he woke up this morning, he didn't expect today to be the day he’d share his feelings with Iwaizumi.

“First year of middle school, I started daydreaming about what it would be like to kiss you.” He inspects Iwaizumi’s face for a reaction. He is blushing even more than before. He decides that he likes seeing him like this.

“After that I felt jealous of whoever your future wife would be. I did my very best to keep all cute girls away from you.” Normally Iwaizumi would yell at him for admitting something like this, but he is just staring at him, mouth agape. That’s when Tooru decides to kick it up a notch.

“Somewhere in our third year of middle school I started fantasizing about what it would be like to suck your co-” Iwaizumi doesn't even let him finish. He puts his hand over Tooru’s mouth so fast, that his teeth clink together.

“Shut up. Shut the fuck up. Let me process this.” Iwaizumi frowns and stays silent for a moment. “You like me too?”

“Wow Iwa-chan, do you even have a brain up there, or is your big head just for show?” Tooru barely manages to get out, Iwaizumi’s palm still covering his mouth.  

“Will you stop talking for one second?!” Iwaizumi hisses, yet there is no anger in his eyes.

“Make me.” Tooru murmurs behind Iwaizumi’s warm hand.

It takes a second for Iwaizumi to understand what Tooru is offering, but then he pulls his hand away. With almost no strength in his movement at all, he pulls Tooru closer to him by the back of his head.

“You sure?” Iwaizumi asks, no volume to his voice. Tooru can see the hesitant look in his eyes and his heart clenches.

He answers him by pressing their lips together. Gentle, because he feels the way Iwaizumi’s hand is shaking at the back of his head.

Their kiss is short, and Iwaizumi is the first to pull away.

“Wow Iwa-chan, that was bad!” Tooru whines, tongue tracing over his own bottom lip.

“I… you know that was my…shut up!” The look of sheer stress on Iwaizumi’s face is as amusing as it is endearing.

Tooru lays his hands on Iwaizumi’s head and slides his fingers through his short hair. “What I mean is, you and I, we need to do a lot of practicing. Preferably right now. I have a few more hours until I need to be home.”

Iwaizumi leans his forehead against Tooru, a gentle smile on his lips. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki  
>did u see the thing

You  
>What thing??

Hanamaki  
>did u get into his phone and did u see his background

You  
>Yes Makki, I did. It turned out to be very eventful.

Hanamaki  
>lol so did u hook up?

You  
>DID YOU KNOW THAT HE LIKES ME?

Hanamaki  
>everybody did except u. have fun making out

You  
>MAKKI YOU SUCK  
>Also, thank you Makki, I owe you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr & twitter @maiuzan


End file.
